The Best Intentions
by Astraphobia
Summary: Serena Foster, a first semester psychology graduate student at Gotham University, has a knack for selling pot and other psychedelics. Into her first semester at graduate school, Serena receives an opportunity of a lifetime: a chance to sit in on several interviews with one of Arkham Asylum's most infamous inmates. How could she resist? What comes after is nothing short of chaos.


"How much did you say you wanted again?" Serena called over her shoulder as she bounced to the tune of her music. She wiggled her hips as the sound of the music filled her tiny one bedroom apartment. Her balcony door was cracked just enough to let in the cool February air and with it letting some of the music escape out. She waited for Jordan to reply, but he was lost in thought as he scrolled through his phone.

"Uhh 40." answered the blond boy at her counter, shaking his untamed hair. Serena groaned as she poured the green buds into a plastic cup, shaking it around and sniffing, "You always want 40, Jordan. When are you gonna move up?" she laughed, strolling over in front of the two boys. She put the cup onto her scale, waiting for the right number to materialize.

"Oops. About gave you too much."

"I wouldn't be mad if you did." chuckled Jordan, a thin black man of 23 with a familiar glaze coating his eyes.

"Oh but I would." Serena laughed, taking out two buds, weighing the cup again. "Ahh, perfect."

The blond boy at her counter, whose name she had just learned but already forgot, handed her two crumpled twentys. She tucked the two bills into the breast pocket of her shirt before taking out one of her last plastic bags. She poured the fluffy buds into the small sandwich bag and began to roll it up tightly.

"So how has business been?" asked Jordan. He had already begun tearing open the purple packet of Serena's favorite blunts. She recognized the smell immediately and swiftly moved the trashcan next to the counter for him to dump the excess tobacco.

Serena swayed on her feet, "Pretty slow this week, but since that new club is opening this weekend, I'm expecting to make a lot of money. So many people want to roll and trip this weekend." Of course, this weekend was the grand opening of Violet Phénix, a dance club that was supposed to take Gotham by storm and the sale of drugs skyrocketing. This club opening could pay her rent and utilities for 4 months.

"Roll?" mumbled the blond boy, who was already face first into the baggie. Jordan bumped him on the shoulder, with the blunt hanging off his lips, "You know what she means by roll."

Serena had her hands on the counter edge, bowing down to the counter, with a sly grin on her mouth, "Have you really never rolled before?"

"Nah, he's rolled. He just took a pill someone gave him at a party, like a dumbass. I took one too, but at least asked what it was first." said Jordan before licking the edge of the paper. Serena's laugh filled the kitchen like church bells, "Is that really what you did? Fuck, that was dumb." she laughed, but immediately scrunched her face, "That was mean, I'm sorry. That was just not very wise." Now it was the boys turn to laugh,

"It's all right. It was a dumb thing to do. Was hella fun though." said Jordan with the a tilt of his head. Serena winked,

"Of course it was. It was fucking molly." Serena knew the drug well, as it had brought in so much profit in the prior months. She was an excellent business woman, as she was finding. It wasn't just wanting to make money, but also giving people a good time with her products.

"So when do you get that?" asked the blond boy, his fingers already wrapped around the freshly rolled blunt. Serena grinned up at him as she tucked the crumpled twentys into her locked drawer,

"I have some coming Wednesday. Why are you interested?" Jordan nodded and chuckled into his hand.

Serena shouted in joy and bounced over to his side, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's so awesome! That is SO awesome!" she giggled. Although she loved making her friends happy, she was first and foremost a business woman. She needed money. She had the product, and they were willing to buy. It was college, after all.

"So, I think I want about 3 pills."Serena tilted her head back in laughter before bringing the blunt to her lips. She inhaled deeply, placing he hands back onto the counter and held smoke in. She rolled her neck from one side to the next, exhaling slowly. Serena stretched her arms up and leaned over her left hip and then back to her center and took one last draw before handing off the blunt to Jordan.

"So you want about 60 worth?"

"Damn that much?" Jordan cringed as he exhaled, and then took another hit. Serena nodded, and lifted her arms above her head and stretched over her right hip,

"Yeah man, for how much you want. Colby already told me how much you got that time you bought from him." she said matter-a-factually.

Jordan shuffled on his seat, "Yeah, but I expect that price from him. You and me go way back. Can't you at least cut it down by 10 bucks?"

Serena had eased her way from Jordan's side, to the kitchen sink, "You know I would if I could, but I'm fucking broke."

Jordan shrugged, "I feel that." Serena took her turn on the blunt slowly, rolling it between her fingertips,

"Can you believe it's almost been a year since that Joker guy went away?" Serena inhaled deeply, allowing the smoke to fill her lungs as the image of the scarred clown filled her head. He was more than a man. He was a force. She had never seen anything like him. A psychopath that wasn't bound by the chains of societal norms and rules. He had no morals or codes by which he acted. He was unpredictable and erratic yet planned and highly intelligent. All she wanted to do was sit him down and pry him open like a clam so that she could see the pearl that lay inside.

"That guy was sketchy as hell. He was too intense." laughed the blond boy, shivering in his seat. "Something about him, it's like you know he would do anything."

"Yeah, he has no limits. It's what makes him so dangerous." said Serena as she focused on the cracked blinds.

"A friend of mine swears he saw that dude a few times downtown, by that bar Jupiter." the blond boy says, passing his hands in a defensive reach around him. Serena laughs, as she was very familiar with that bar.

"That's where I had my first legal drink!" she exclaimed, tossing the refrigerator door open in a search for food.

"Are you serious? I'm there all the time, and I've only heard stories about him. Could you imagine that man walking in?" A unanimous laugh filled the small apartment. Serena tilted her head to the side as she giggled heartily, "That would be unequivocally the worst thing to ever happen."

The laughter just got louder, "He's fucking twitchy, man."

"Oh shit, did you get that paper done? Isn't it due in the morning?" asked Jordan, suddenly remembering why they were all at Serena's originally, closing the Applied Psychology textbook. She shook her head, "Thursday." Jordan relaxed his back into the chair and propped his arms behind his head, "Thank God. I haven't started the final draft."

Serena widened her eyes disapprovingly his way, "You have 3 days to get on it! Do it now, so you don't have to cram at the end."

"Due tomorrow means do tomorrow, am I right?" laughed Jordan throwing Serena a sideways shrug. The two had been friends for many years, and had even made the trek to Gotham University together with a small group of friends. They had met as freshman at the University of South Florida five years ago, and had bonded over a mutual love of psychology and the yearning to understand societies functions. Their friendship was a unique one, the line of which often blurred by casual sex.

Serena twirled on the spot, letting her long maroon skirt flare at her ankles, "Whatever works for you. But we aren't undergrads anymore." She moved into her living room, following the sharp ringing of her phone. The name of one of her usual buyers lit up the screen.

"Hey mama." answered Serena, holding the side of her skirt as she swayed.

"Hey! Do you think it'd be cool if I came by and got an eighth?" inquired the delicate voice of Lizzie, not only a regular buyer but a close friend. Serena titled her head back in hearty laughter.

"Of course! I'm glad you called when you did. I've only got enough for you, and then a dime for the girl downstairs."

She turned back towards Jordan and winked in his direction as he offered the still burning blunt. He stood up, quite slowly, and handed it to her, running his fingers over her knuckles. The two had an unspoken language. After five years, a simple look was understood as 'lets get back to your room'.

Neither one was interested in a relationship, and they respected and cared about each other enough to be honest about it. Although those feelings were there, neither of them were big into commitment. And in all honesty, the sex was phenomenal. Why complicate things with a relationship and a title?

"I'll see you in a few." replied Serena, setting her phone back on the arm of the couch, and inhaling deeply.

"I think I'm gonna head out, and drop him off at his place." said Jordan picking up his keys off the table, tossing them from hand to hand. "But afterwards, do you think I could come by and hang out a little bit?" Serena gave a sly grin as he advanced on her, stopping just two feet from her.

"Maybe, but I have to finish that essay tonight. Plus, I need to get started on a review I have for my sexualities class." She could already see that joke forming before he said it.

"Oh, I've got a couple ways to help you review for your sexualities class. What better way to learn than to try it out, right?" he gave her the smile that first made her trust him.

"Tempting, but I really have to get that done. You should come over Friday though." Jordan rolled his eyes as he tutted at her reply.

"I guess that's why you have a higher GPA than I do, huh?" He ruffled her hair, which he knew would garner him a shove.

"Wow." the blond boy's deep voice cut across the room. "This is some strong shit." Serena chuckled at him. He was very pale naturally, but he seemed to have a nice glow, the same kind most people get after a couple of drinks. He was nodding his head in rhythm with the music that she had playing. He was completely immersed in it. And as she found herself watching this boy synch himself to the music, she noticed just how high she was and how her body began to sway to the harmonious music.

"What was his name again?" asked Serena quietly.

"You forgot my name?" asked the blond boy disappointed, "I remember yours, its Sarah."

"Serena, actually." Jordan laughed as he lifted the boy from his seat, who was a fair amount shorter than Jordan.

"Like the tennis player?" Serena laughed as the boy attempted to put his bag of herb into his pocket three times before handing it to Jordan.

"My name is Max, to answer your question." Serena hugged the two of them, throwing the elevated Max off balance for a moment. "Nice to meet you, Max. I look forward to hearing from you."

"Oh trust me. I'm giving you a call, like, tomorrow." he laughed a laugh similar to those found on fraternity row. Serena had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the sound. Although frat boys were consistent buyers, they were hopelessly sexist and had an inability to keep anything secret. Her first graze with the men in blue was at the fault of a highly intoxicated frat boy. Max swung his arm around Jordan's shoulder and declared, "Ma'am I gotta tell you, you're very beautiful. Are you single? Can I hit you up sometime?"

Jordan closed his eyes as he directed Max downstairs, "C'mon man, not tonight."

"As eloquent as that come on was, I'm not interested. Now, if you want to contact me for some drugs, by all means fire away." replied Serena, watching from the top of her stairs. Jordan slid open the front door, winking at her as the two men disappeared from her doorway. Serena bounded down the stairs, locking the deadbolt behind them, and rested her head momentarily on the cold wood. Her rest was cut short as the ringing of her phone filled her eyes.

Maybe it was because she was high, but it felt like ages before she was able to find and answer her phone. "Hey, you here mama?" asked Serena.

The voice on the other line replied in a a sing song voice "Yeeeeees!"

"Okay, hold on." Serena looked around for her keys, which she appeared to have hid from herself. "Where are my keys?" Serena flipped over the pillows on her couch and ran her hand under the seat, finding nothing. She bit her thumb in confusion, when something purple caught her eye on the counter. She scrambled over to her counter and pressed the gate opener three or four times before Lizzie said, "See you in a few!"

Serena straightened up her couch again and took out her scale and bag of pot. Her legs seemed more tense than usual as she lowered her hands to the ground, keeping them flat on the ground, holding that position for several moments before the knock on the door pulled her out of her relaxing pose. Serena took the steps two at a time, and popped the door open slowly, revealing only a cocked eyebrow and full smirk, "Hello my lady."

Lizzie giggled and threw herself up against the door frame dramatically, "Good evening to you ma cher." Serena laughed into Lizzie's embrace, "How are you?" she asked holding her in a hug for a solid moment.

"I'm doing well, it's my last semester at GU, so I'm excited." Serena shut the door behind them and climbed up the stairs "Congratulations, girl! Are you going for grad school afterwards?"

Lizzie shook her head, her long curly hair bouncing as she did so, "Nope, going out into my first internship at Apple, paid internship too!" Serena swiveled on the spot,

"Paid? Holy shit! That's awesome!"

Lizzie modestly tucked her hair behind her ears as she nodded and took a seat, her legs folded underneath her. Serena separated out what she could guess was an eighth, as she poured it into her solo cup. She balanced it on the scale, and the number that came up was short. Serena poured in a little bit more, which came up just a tad over. "I'm gonna hook you up." Lizzie laughed while she watched Serena packaging up her pot.

"Thank you my love. So how's grad school? Tell me everything!" asked Lizzie. Serena turned around with a Cheshire grin on her face, "It's great! All my classes are so interesting and exactly what I've wanted to do since I started college."

"You're going into Clinical psych, right?" asked Lizzie as she took out her 60$ .

"Yeah, my professor in Applied Psych was also my professor in Deviance and Crime last spring. He suggested I go into Clinical."

Lizzie rolled onto her back and laid her head back, looking upside down out the balcony door. "Meseman, right?" ashed Lizzie, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, you had him for any classes?" asked Serena, filling Lizzie's baggie.

"For Sociological Methods. Is he a sociologist or a psychologist?" Serena patted Lizzie on her nose with her baggie, and Lizzie handed over the cash.

"He's both. He recently got his second doctorate in Clinical Psychology."

"Are you kidding? How long has he been in school?" asked Lizzie in an impressed manner. Serena had to admit, the first time her professor had mentioned he had two doctorates, she wanted to crawl into the back of the class and away from his sight. What kind of knowledge and determination did this man have?

"He's in his late thirties and only took 2 years off. You do the math." laughed Serena, curling her legs under herself across from Lizzie.

"Longer than I'll be in school."

"For sure." laughed Serena, pulling up her bong from behind her chair. "I got high with Jordan a few minutes ago, but it barely hit me. Do you wanna get high with me?"

Lizzie giggled and nodded her head in response. "Of course I do."

"Cool." Serena opened up her own stash of weed, separating up some fluffy orange tinted pineapple express. The best pot Gotham had seen in months, and she was the main supplier. She carefully filled the bowl with the potent herb. With a flick of her lighter, she started inhaling the smoke slowly. Serena cleared the pipe with ease, holding in the smoke momentarily before exhaling and passing the bong to Lizzie.

Serena watched as Lizzie hesitantly took a large hit of the bong. Lizzie let out her smoke in a zigzag formation before exclaiming, "Shit! I almost forgot! Did you hear about what Meseman is doing in two months?"

Serena took back the bong and squinted back at Lizzie with a quizzical stare, "He's taking 3 graduate students with him to Arkham Asylum."

Serena choked on her intake of smoke. She started coughing so hard she had to put the bong down and run to the kitchen for some water. Serena let out a few more coughs and took a few sips before saying, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Lizzie shook her head furiously, her earrings jingling as she did so, "He told us. Of course, we aren't allowed to even submit, but you are. And from what you've told me of him, he completely adores you."

Serena bowed her head and took another sip of water, "Well, he helped me on my thesis last semester and wrote a letter of recommendation for me."

Lizzie rose from her seat, bong in hand. She set the bong down on the counter top and grabbed herself some water. "You should talk to him about going. It sounds like it's right up your ally."

Serena twirled strands of her hair between her fingers, biting the inside of her cheek, "That's what I'm going to do tomorrow morning. He's got office hours from 2 to 4. I'm sure all he wants is an essay explaining why we deserve to go, and then arguing our case before him. Same thing I did last semester with my thesis."

"You're insane for doing a thesis and senior project." laughed Lizzie as she opened up Serena's pantry in the search for food.

"I know. I had about 4 breakdowns, but hey I was guaranteed a spot in graduate school if I did it."

"But weren't you already going to graduate cum laude?"

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure that I was as competitive as possible, and my thesis had so much material it wasn't very difficult." said Serena her own pride coming out. Of all the things Serena had pride about, her intelligence and drive were the two things she took the most pride in. Most of her friends went to college, yes, but none of them graduated with honors or continued to graduate school.

"See, you'd be perfect for it. Besides, he's doing several one-on-one interviews with a patient at Arkham. And rumor has it," Lizzie paused, shutting the pantry behind her, chips in hand, "the patient in question is the Joker."


End file.
